P:2 Chapter 57: Zephra
Previous Next “It all started when Ben and I got married” I say. “No shit, Zephra” says Ben “Ben, let me continue the story”. “Sorry”. I continue, “The first child was Lyle”. “Wait”, says Ben, “What do you mean... FIRST CHILD!? THERE'S MORE THAN ONE!?” “Ben! I said let me continue!” “S-Sorry... Just... What the hell...” I continue, once again. “Lyle is Dark Link's real name. Ben wanted Lyle to resemble Link”. Link gives Ben a playful punch. “You idiot”, She smirks. “The second child was Bella. I wanted her to resemble Ben, and she looked just like him, too. The third was Thomas. I forgot why he named him that, though”. Pit starts laughing, “Thomas... That's a really... Funny na-” He looks at me and covers his mouth. “UH... I MEANT... THOMAS IS A REALLY... F-FRUITY...NAME...”. “Pit, please go bring Lyle here”. I say. Pit nods, “Yes, Queen Zephra”. I continue, AGAIN. “And finally, the fourth child was Hilda. Hilda... Looked a lot like Zelda, and there were so many things that resembled them”. Link raises her hand, “Um... Queen Ze-What's-it?” “You may refer to me as Zephra”. “Right... Sorry. So, This place is called Lorule?” “Yes”. “So Lorule is a darker version of Hyrule?” She asks. “Yes. Lorule is the darker version of Hyrule. They're literally like opposing mirrors. Same features, same people, Just darker”, I say. Ben seems overwhelmed by it, “Holy shit... Why didn't I know about Lorule before?” “Your father knew about Lorule, he told Link about it, too. Link has obviously forgotten about that, though”. “Wait” says Link, “My father told me about that? How would you even know what he said?” “Well you see, there is someone here that can see into the future”. “And who's that?” Asks Ben. “Her name is Sapphron, she's a-” Dark Link opens the door, “Mom?! Pit said you needed me!” “Lyle! Link and your father are-” “Mom, stop calling me Lyle”. “Link and your father are here”. Dark turns to Link and Ben. “Why are they here?” “Lyle, please be kind to them. They've only come because of-” “I said stop calling me Lyle!” He's really ticking me off I think, Time to show them how I truly act. I pick Dark up by the back of his shirt, “What did you say, you sorry little shit?!” Dark's eyes widen, “MOM! NOT IN FRONT OF LINK AND BEN!” Link and Ben fall over, laughing. Dark looks annoyed, “Sometimes I wonder why Ben and Zephra got married... I mean... She's such a-” I switch my hands so I grip his neck instead of his shirt, “I hope you weren't going to say anything that is rude”. Dark makes a small yelp noise, “Sorry... Mom”. Ben can't stop laughing, “Are you fucking kidding? I love her already!” Link nudges him, “Oohhh, someone's got a girlfriend!” “Wife” I correct her. Ben turns away, I can tell he's blushing and trying not to smile, “S-Shut up, Link!” Link falls over, laughing. Just then, Pit and Pittoo fly in. “Queen Zephra!” Says Pit, “There's a message from the mail, it's from... Zalgo”. My eyes widen, “We must read it at once”. Category:Part 2 Chapters